Family
by AnimeMusicLover101
Summary: This is a story about the lives of three sisters. Namely, Erza, Lucy and Wendy. Will these troublesome trio have a happy ending? Pairings: GrayZa, NaLu, MiFree, RoWen. I know some characters are a little OOC but, whatevs.
1. Meet The Sisters

"Idiot." says Wendy while punching Lucy on the head.

"Owww... I'm sorry." says Lucy.

"Look at this mess! We're never going to get this place cleaned up in time! Not to meantion that scary looking thing you call 'food'." says Wendy.

"It's curry!" says Lucy.

"It looks like an elf that got hit by a truck! We were suppose to do something nice for Erza-neesama but you screwed up, as usual, you dumbass!" says Wendy.

"I'm sorry!" says Lucy.

"Erza-neesama will not be pleased." says Wendy. Just then the door opens.

"I'm home." says Erza.

"Erza!" shout Lucy.

"Erza-neesama!" shout Wendy.

"What are you guys doing in the kitch-ennn...? what happened here?" asks Erza. "It looks like Hurricane Sandy just passed by." says Erza.

"We were making dinner." says Lucy.

"Oh..." says Erza. "W-what did you two make?" asks Erza.

"Curry. Chicken, your favorite." says Lucy. "It's on the table."

"Then let's eat." says Erza happily.

"But, the food..." says Wendy.

"It can't be that bad." says Erza. The three sisters gather around the table.

"Thanks for the meal!" the sisters then say in unison. The three then take a bite at the same time. Erza and Lucy fall to the floor, Wendy just stared at the food.

"That was disgusting..." says Lucy.

"Let me do the cooking from now on, 'kay?" says Erza.

"It's good..." says Wendy.

"Huh?" Erza and Lucy say in unison.

"It's delicious!" says Wendy while eating.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" says Erza and Lucy.

"You find it edible? And you say I'm the dumbas-" says Lucy, just then Erza covers her mouth.

"Then have some more, here you can take my share." says Erza while passing Wendy the plate.

"Thank you, Erza-neesama." says Wendy.

"Do you want my share too?" asks Lucy.

"No. It's contaminated by your germs. Your idiocy could be contagious." says Wendy.

"What did you say?" asks Lucy.

"I said your idiocy is coutagious." says Wendy.

"Appologise to me right now!" shout Lucy while takling Wendy to the ground.

"Never!" shout Wendy.

"Say you're sorry!" shout Lucy.

"In your dreams, dunbass!" shouts Wendy.

"Stop it." says Erza firmly.

"Huh? oh. Sorry..." says Wendy and Lucy in unison. They then kneel infront of Erza who was standing up.

"You two should be ashamed. People your age acting like that. Wnedy you're thirteen. Act like it." says Erza.

"Yes, sorry Erza-neesama." says Wendy.

"Bleh." says Lucy while sticking her tongue out at Wendy.

"And you. Lucy. You're seventeen. You're only two years younger than me and you tackled our baby sister to groun-" just then the phone rings. "Ooh." says Erza she then answers it. "Hello? Oh, Gray, hey, ummm... what's up? A movie? Tonight? Sure! See you." says Erza. "Sorry girls. I have to go, I have date. Bye." says Erza while leaving.

"A date?!" shouts Lucy and Wendy.


	2. 20 Questions

"Erza-neesama..." says Wendy.

"That skank!" says Lucy.

"What did you call her?" says Wendy while glaring at Lucy.

"She leaves me so she can have fun and I'm stuck with this creature we found on out doorstep thirteen years ago." says Lucy while completely ignoring Wendy.

"What did you call me?" asks Wendy.

"Tsk. Whatever." says Lucy. "So... Wendy. You wanna play Monoploy?" asks Lucy.

"No." says Wendy.

"C'mon. We can play Uno after." says Lucy.

"I said no." says Wendy.

"Fine. You're such a KJ." says Lucy while pouting.

"In that case, I will play ONE game with you." says Wendy.

"Okay! What should we play? Go fish? Snakes and ladders? Old maid?" asks Lucy.

"Chess." says Wendy.

"Chess?" says Lucy. "Okay, whatever you say..." says Lucy.

A few minuts later...

"Check mate." says Wendy. "I win."

"Urgh, fine. Hey, Erza's on a date right?" asks Lucy.

"Yes." says Wendy.

"With who?" asks Lucy.

"I dunno. I think his name was 'Gray'." says Wendy.

"I see... what if... it's more than a date? Then she goes home with him and..." says Lucy.

"And?" asks Wendy.

"And- wait, are you old enough for this?" asks Lucy.

"Beats me." says Wendy.

"Wendy, be prepared." says Lucy.

"For...?" asks Wendy.

"When Erza comes back... she may not be the same..." says Lucy.

"Huh? Eh?! What's gonna happen to her?" asks Wendy. Lucy didn't respond. "You fool! Answer me!" says Wendy while standing up with such force the chess pieces fall of the board.

"Erza... she's..." says Lucy when the someone knocks on the door.

"Hm? Who could that be?" asks Wnedy while walking towards the door.

"Sit down!" says Lucy while pulling Wendy's foot she lands face first on the floor.

"Fm Fss." says Wendy.

"What?" asks Lucy.

"I said, DUMBA-!" shouts Wendy Lucy then covers her mouth.

"Shut yourself! You'll never know who that could be... it could be someone attempting rape, homicide, or worse..." says Lucy.

"Or it could be Erza-neesama." says Wendy.

"No. it hasn't been an hour. There is no way Erza will be home yet. Stay here." says Lucy while walking towards the door. She then opens it and...

"HEY! WHAT'S UP-?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" shout Lucy while slamming the door on their faces. Lucy then runs back to Wendy.

"Well?" asks Wendy.

"There are two strange dudes outside! One has spiky pink hair and the other one looks like he's your age." says Lucy.

"Let me see..." says Wendy while walking towards the door.

"No!" shout Lucy. Too late.

"Yes?" says Wendy while opening the door.

"Hi. I'm Natsu, this is my brother Romeo." says Natsu.

"Hello." says Wendy. "What do you want?" asks Wendy.

"Well, our Gray-niisan went out with friends. And he is the boyfriend of your sister, Erza... so they said we should hang. You, me, Natsu and that blonde girl." says Romeo.

"B-b-b-b-boyfriend?" asks Wendy.

"Yeah, didn't Erza tell you?" asks Natsu.

"Erza-neesama..." says Wendy.

"Come in." says Lucy. The four then gather aroung the table. "So... you guys have the same age gap as Erza, Wendy and I, huh?" asks Lucy.

"Yup," says Natsu. "Gray said we might get along." says Natsu.

"I see..." says Lucy. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" asks Lucy.

"Anything , really." says Natsu.

"How about scary stories?" suggests Romeo.

"Okay! Sounds great." says Lucy. "Wendy?" asks Lucy.

"Erza-neesama's boyfriend..." mumbles Wendy. _Erza-neesama has a boyfriend? Why hasn't she told us? So Natsu and Romeo are the brothers of this 'Gray' character. _Thinks Wendy. "Let's play 20 questions." says Wendy.

"Good idea." says Romeo.

"Kay, I'll start. How long have Erza-neesama and Gray-san known eachother?" asks Wendy.

"A few years." says Romeo.

_A few years? _Thinks Wendy. "How come they never mentioned it?" asks Wendy.

"I dunno." says Romeo.

"Okay. Do you think they'll get married?" asks Wendy.

"Yes." says Romeo.

"Oi, Wendy, everyone should ask questions, not only you-" says Lucy when-

"Zip it, dumbass." says Wendy. "How many kids will they have?" asks Wendy.

"Judging it's Gray we're talking about... probably thousands." says Natsu.

"Okay, my turn." says Romeo. "What do you get if you cross a dragon and a toad?" asks Romeo.

"Easy, you." says Wendy.

"Heh?..." says Romeo.

"Okay, me next!" says Lucy. "What looks better on me? Pink or purple?" asks Lucy.

"None. A paper bag over your face would be better." says Wendy.

"Hmph." says Lucy.

"Okay, me." says Natsu. "How old do you think I am?" asks Natsu.

"Two-hundred." says Wendy. Romeo then bursts out laughing, Natsu sulks in a corner and Lucy glares at Wendy.

"Really? Two-hundred?" says Lucy.

"What does it matter? I'm going to bed." says Wendy.

"We still have guests!" says Lucy.

"You entertain 'em." says Wendy. "Good night."


	3. Caught Red Handed

_Erza-neesama has a boyfriend... wow..._thinks Wendy. Wendy started tossing and turning in bed. _Who is he?_ Just then the door opens. "Huh?" asks Wendy while sitting up. "Natsu and Romeo left a while ago, Lucy's asleep, who could that be?" asks Wendy while walking towards the door. Wendy tiptoes to the living room. She then sees a figure on top of another one on the coffee table. _What the? _Thinks Wendy.

"Mmm... Gray..." says Erza.

Wendy then tries to sneak away, when she bumps into a lamp, causing it to fall and break. The lights then switch on.

"Wendy?" asks Erza. Erza's legs were wrapped around Gray's waist, Wendy thanked God that they still had clothes on. Gray then looks back to see Wendy.

"Hey," says Gray while smiling at Wendy. Wendy just stood there.

"What are you doing up?" asks Erza.

"I... I went to get water." says Wendy while running into the kitchen. _What the heck was that?! Is that what people call 'making out'? _Thinks Wendy. She then gets water. She was gonna go back to her room when she heard Erza and Gray talking.

"I said we shouldn't do it here." says Erza.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I thought your sisters would be less trouble then my brothers. Anyways, I have to go. I wouldn't wanna scare your sister." says Gray. "See you." says Gray while kissing Erza on the cheek.

"Bye." says Erza while closing the door behind him. "(sigh) that was close." says Erza.

"Was he your boyfriend?" asks Wendy while holding a glass of water.

"Heh? Wendy, why don't you go to bed? It's pretty late." says Erza.

"Oh okay." says Wendy while walking back to her room. "Good night, Erza-neesama." says Wendy.

"Good night, Wendy." says Erza. "Ugh!" says Erza while plopping down on the couch. "She had to see that?" says Erza.

"See what?" asks Lucy.

"Wendy! She caught me and Gray..." says Erza.

"Making out?" asks Lucy. Erza nodds. "Cool." says Lucy while walking back to her room. She opens the door of her room and Wendy was inside.

"Have you ever done that?" asks Wendy while sitting on the floor.

"KYA!" shouts Lucy. "What are you doing?! You little creeper!" shouts Lucy.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" asks Wendy.

"Look, why don't you go sleepy-poo in beddy-bye land? Doesn't that sound fun? The magic unicorn can take you to the land of dreams-" asks Lucy when-

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!" shouts Wendy.

"Sorry!" shouts Lucy.

"You are such a dumbass!" shouts Wendy.


	4. I Love You

The next day the Lucy and Wendy went to school. Lucy was a senior and Wendy was a freshman.

"Oi Baka, you haven't answered my question," says Wendy. "Have you kissed anyone?" asks Wendy.

"Would you stop pissing me off?!" shouts Lucy.

"Don't talk to me like that!" says Wendy strictly.

"Sorry..." says Lucy. "And the answer to that question would be, no. I haven't kissed anyone." says Lucy.

"Oh okay. I got scared, I thought someone actually bothered kissing you, I mean the poor guy." says Wendy.

"OI!" shouts Lucy.

They then head off to class, Lucy was hanging out with her friends in her classroom.

"So, then I told him no, but he kept bothering me about it. I mean, annoying much?" says Cana. "But whatevs. Hibiki is such a cutie, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure Cana, whatever you say." says Levy.

"That sounds nice." says Lucy.

"Pssst... pssst!"

"Huh?" asks Cana while looking around she then spots Wendy trying to call Lucy. "Hey Lu, some kid's tryna get your attention." says Cana. Lucy then looks back to see Wendy.

"Leave her." says Lucy.

"Urgh..." says Wendy she then grabs her shoe and throws it at Lucy. "OI, DUMBASS!" shouts Wendy as the shoe hits Lucy on the head.

"Owww... what the hell?!" shouts Lucy.

"Get over here!" says Wendy.

"Ugh! What? This better be important." says Lucy while walking over to Wendy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I need your help." says Wendy.

"What is it?" asks Lucy.

"I feel that... Erza-neesama has become more distant ever since she met Gray-san." says Wendy.

"Erza's nineteen, Wen. All nineteen year olds are suppose to be that way." says Lucy.

"Well, how come she only started going out now?" asks Wendy.

"Because you already turned thirteen. Look, when I turned thirteen, Erza became less responsible of my actions. That's just how our family works." says Lucy.

"So, Erza-neesama... no longer... loves us?" asks Wendy while trying not to cry.

"No, it's not that... it's just that... we're all grown up now. See? I mean, am I still the same Lucy you knew seven years ago? No. I'm not. It's time to face reality, Wen. Soon, it's just the two of us... then it'll be just you." says Lucy.

"I wish time could stop. I want to go back to the old days when..." says Wendy while holding back tears.

"When mom and dad were still here?" asks Lucy. Wendy nods as tears flow down her face. Wendy was looking at the floor, her hair covering her face, her fists were clenched and she was biting her lower lip.

"I can't live like this! Why did they have to go?! Didn't they love us?! Weren't we enough for them to stay?! Why?! Why?! Tell me Lucy, why did mom and dad leave us when we were still so young?! Erza-neesama was only twelve, I was six, and you were ten. They left us with money, but you and Erza-neesama haven't even reached puberty then! How did they think we were gonna survive?!" shouts Wendy. People then start staring at the overwhelmed Wendy and the sad Lucy.

"Wendy, there's something you should know..." says Lucy.

"What?" asks Wendy while crying.

"Mom and dad weren't really..." says Lucy.

"Enough." finnished Erza.

"Erza!" says Lucy.

"Erza-neesama..." says Wendy.

"Both of you, come with me. Let's talk." says Erza.

"But what about school-" says Lucy when...

"Forget it." says Erza. "I'll call the school later on, right now, we're going home." says Erza. Erza and her sisters then get into the car. Erza was driving, Lucy stayed silent in the front seat and Wendy was sobbing in the back seat. The three then get home. They gather around the table. Erza prepared tea. They sat around in akward silence until Erza spoke.

"Wendy..." says Erza.

"Y-yes, Erza-neesama?" asks Wendy.

"We haeven't been completely honest with you." says Erza while looking at Lucy. Lucy then gives Wendy a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" asks Wendy.

"Our parents... they... they weren't..." says Lucy while trying not to cry.

"Our real parents." says Erza.

"W-what?" asks Wendy with wide eyes.

"We were all adopted. We were all left on their front porch. First was Erza, then me, then you. Erza and I found out the truth when you came. But it didn't really matter. We had a baby sister. Finally the family was complete." says Lucy while smiling with tears in her eyes.

"We were all happy. Mom, dad, Lucy, you and me." says Erza. "Then one day... mom and dad had a fight, I don't know what it was about, all I know that it was serious enough for them to leave. Dad packed his things and out he went. Mom couldn't stand the fact that he left her with three 'brats'. That's what she called us ever since dad left... mom then said she was going on 'a trip' then she never came back. A few years later, I heard she got married to a rich English man and dad... well... he died." says Erza.

"But no matter what happened, we made it through just the three of us. We managed to survive." says Lucy.

"We may not really be sisters, but I love both of you to death. And even after that." says Erza.

"I love you too, nee-san." says Lucy. It's been a while since she called her that.

"Wendy, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner." says Erza.

"We're not sisters, but I hope you can forgive us. We won't blame you if you hate us." says Lucy.

"What are you talking about?" asks Wendy while crying. "I could never hate you. Both of you. You're my sisters, remember?" says Wendy while smiling with tears.

"Wendy..." says Lucy and Erza.

"I don't care what your story says, I love both of you. No one can say we're not sisters. We may not be related by blood, but that doesn't matter. I don't wanna lose you. So, both of you... don't leave me... please." says Wendy while crying. "Everyday I wonder why I'm still alive. It's because of you two. You're the reason I'm still here, I don't know what I'd do without you two. I love you, Erza-nessama, Lucy." says Wendy while smiling.

"Wendy..." says Lucy while crying.

"I love you too..." says Erza while hugging Wendy.

"I love you too, Erza-neesama." says Wendy.

Later that night...

Lucy then hears a knock on her door. She opens it and finds Wendy standing there.

"Hm? Wendy? What's wrong?" asks Lucy.

"C-can I sleep here tonight?" asks Wendy.

"Huh? Why?" asks Lucy.

"Please..." says Wendy.

"Okay then?" says Lucy. "Sorry if my room's a mess. I haven't cleaned it in-" says Lucy when she feels something on her arm. She looks down to see Wendy hugging it. "Huh? Wendy? You okay?" asks Lucy.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter if it's a mess. Just please, don't go." says Wendy.

"Okay?" says Lucy who was conffused.

"I'm sorry." says Wendy.

"For what?" asks Lucy.

"For always being mean to you. You're older, it should be the other way around. I'm the dumbass. Not you." says Wendy.

"Hey, we're sisters aren't we? It's what we do." says Lucy while smiling.

"Lucy-nee..." says Wendy.

"You haven't called me that in ages." says Lucy.

"I know." says Wendy.

"I love you Wendy." says Lucy while hugging her sister.

"I love you too, dumbass." says Wendy while smiling. Lucy then smiles back.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, oh and FYI, this isn't a Yuri fic. It's about family. So for all of you who think this is gay, go fuck yourselves! I'm kidding. But seriously, if you don't like them, get lost! I promise to update soon. Review if you have any requests, suggestions, or an idea of wat the next chapter could be. Talk to you soon. Ciao!** :)


	5. Intruder Alert!

"Lucy, wake up. You'll be late for- oh? What do we have here?" asks Erza. Lucy and Wendy were both knocked out on the floor. "Hm. Lucy, Wendy, wake up." says Erza.

"Just a few more minutes..." says Lucy.

"You'll be late if you don't wake up now." says Erza.

"Urgggggggggghhhhhhhhh..." groans Lucy.

"(sigh). Wendy, it's time to wake up." says Erza while tapping her sisters shoulder.

"H... h... huh?" asks Wendy while waking up. "Erza-neesama? W-what time is it?" asks Wendy.

"7:30." says Erza.

"Huh? EH?!" says Wendy she then looks at the clock, and to her suprise, it is 7:30. "Dumbass! Look what you did! You made me sleep in." says Wendy while rushing out of Lucy's room.

"W-Wendy!" shouts Erza. "(sigh) Lucy, wake up." says Erza while shaking Lucy.

"No..." says Lucy.

"Lucy!" says Erza.

"NO! Go away! Monster." says Lucy while rolling to the her other side.

"GET UP, NOW!" shouts Erza while grabbing Lucy's ankle and tossing her into the air.

"Kyaaaaa!" shouts Lucy as she falls face first on the floor. "Ow... what the hell?! Why'd you do that?! You're so mean, Erza!" shouts Lucy.

"Get dressed before I kill you." says Erza.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me minute." says Lucy. Erza then leaves the room.

"Jeez. Sometimes Lucy can be such a pain in the ass." says Erza.

"I know how you feel. Lucy does that to me too." says a brown haired girl who was sitting at the table eating the food Erza prepared.

"What?! Eh?! Who the hell are you?!" shouts Erza while pointing at the girl.

"Mmm... this is so good! Did you make these?" asks the girl reffering to the pancakes.

"Cana-chan! I told you, you can't just go inside other peoples houses!" says a blue-haired girl with glasses. "I'm so sorry, Erza-san. This will not happen again! I shall escort Cana outside now." says the girl while trying to pull Cana away from the food.

"No, ugh, Levy! Go away! I'm still eating!" says Cana.

"Who are you people and how did you get into my house?!" shrieks Erza.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm Levy . Sorry to be a bother." says Levy.

"Sup~ I'm Cana. Cana Alberona." says Cana.

"O-okay?" Erza then notices their school uniform. "Oh. So you're Lucy's friends?" asks Cana.

"Yup." says Cana. "We came to pick her up." says Cana.

"Oh, I see. But, how'd you get in?" asks Erza. Cana and Levy both hold up a silver key. "Y-you have a key?" asks Erza.

"Yeah, Lucy had her key duplicated, well in this case, triplicated, and she gave them to us." says Cana.

"Once again, sorry to be a bother, Erza-san." says Levy.

"No! It's okay, really. I-It's no trouble at all..." says Erza.

"Thanks." says Levy and Cana.

"So, I'll go check if Lucy's ready-" says Erza when,

"Erza! Where the hell did you put my clean underware?! Huh? Levy-chan, Cana!" squeals Lucy who was only in a towel. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're robbing your place. What does it look like?" says Cana.

"We came to pick you up." says Levy.

"Aw, that's nice but, why?" asks Lucy.

"You told us to, remember?" says Levy.

"Oh... oh yeah. Anyways, Erza! Where's my clean underware?" asks Lucy.

"I don't know." says Erza.

"But you're the one who does the laundry!" says Lucy.

"Don't you remember? We take turns now. It was your turn last week. You should know." says Erza.

"Oh God..." says Lucy.

**Uh oh, what did Lucy do this time? Find out on the next chapter of Family. Oh, and I really need a surname for Erza, Wendy and Lucy. Review on what you think their last name should be.**


	6. Stupid Lucy

"What? What did you do?" asks Erza.

"I didn't take them out of the dryer." says Lucy.

"Huh?!" shrieks Erza.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" shrieks Wendy.

"Wendy!" shouts Erza and Lucy. They then rush to Wendy's room.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" asks Erza while kicking the door open.

"Erza-neesama! Don't come in here!" says Wendy.

"W-why?" asks Erza.

"Just don't!" shouts Wendy while pushing the door back.

"Oi! Wendy, open up!" shouts Lucy.

"Get lost, dumbass." says Wendy.

"W-en-dy!" shouts Erza and Lucy. The door then breaks open and the two sisters fall on the floor.

"What happened?" asks Erza she then sees Wendy. "What the...?"

"Don't look at me! I've grown! See?! None of my clothes fit anymore! They're too small! I'm a fast growing monster!" cries Wendy. Wendy then bursts out crying.

"Lucy..." says Erza while glaring at her sister.

"What?! Wait, where'd you find that shirt?" asks Lucy.

"In... the... dryer." says Wendy through tears. Lucy then rushes to the dryer and grabs the clothes that were inside.

"Cana, Levy, you guys can go ahead. I think I might not go to school." says Lucy.

"That's okay. We understand." says Levy while laughing.

"Yeah, good luck getting your clothes back to the way they were suppose to be, you little screw up." says Cana. Her and Levy then leave while laughing.

"Ugh, how could I manage to mess even this up?" asks Lucy. "I mean, it's just laundry." says Lucy.

"Laundry takes practice..." says Erza.

"Yeah! And no matter what you do you suck! You'll suck no matter how hard you try!" shouts Wendy angrily.

"That's mean..." says Lucy.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice..." says Erza while going to a drawer, she then opens it and pulls out three cards. "Girls, we're going shopping. We have no other option, we lost most of our clothes." says Erza. She then hands a credit card to each sister. "Now, get dressed with whatever clothes you have left." says Erza.


	7. Shopping Spree

"Yay! We're going shopping!" says Lucy.

"Lucy..." says Erza.

"Yeah?" asks Lucy.

"If you spend more than 5,000, I will take half of those clothes away and give them to charity. Got that?" says Erza.

"Yes ma'am." says Lucy. The three sisters then go to their rooms.

Wendy's room...

"I don't think I have anything to wear! It's all Lucy's fault." says Wendy as she opens her closet. "Okay, so I could wear this with this for the top and for the bottom... this would have to do..." says Wendy.

Lucy's room...

"Okay, so this with this then this and then I'll add this to make it look like this, so now, I'll look like this!" says Lucy.

Erza's room...

"When was the last time I went shopping?" asks Erza while looking through her clothes. "Well, this will do, I guess." says Erza.

A few minutes later...

"Hey. You guys ready?" asks Erza. Erza was wearing a pair of light brown pants with a thin chestnut brown belt, a quarter sleeve white and blue-striped top, and white flats.

"Yup! I'm good." says Lucy. Lucy was in a pink mini-skirt, a white blouse, a pair of black heels and a lot of accessories. Erza gives Lucy the 'are you serious?' look. Lucy then removes the necklaces, rings and a few bracelets. Lucy then gives Erza the 'this better?' look. Erza nods. "Good." says Lucy. "Oi! Wendy! Are you done?"

"Yes." says Wendy. Wendy was in a white tank top, with a purple cardigan, purple sneakers and jean skirt.

"Good. Now shall we- hey! Wait a second! That's my skirt!" says Lucy while pointing at Wendy's skirt.

"Eh? No way. I found it in my room, therefore, it's mine." says Wendy.

"No! I remember I had a skirt just like that!" says Lucy.

"You _had_ a skirt like this. Even if it were yours it wouldn't fit you anymore!" says Wendy.

"Eh, Wendy you're so mean!" says Lucy.

"Can we go now?" asks Erza.

"Yes. Let's go." says Wendy.

"Fine. But I'm not done with my argument. We shall debate later." says Lucy.

At the mall...

"Wow... look, doesn't this look cute? Huh Wendy?" asks Lucy while putting a floral dress in Wendy's face.

"Eh! Get away from me, dumbass!" shouts Wendy.

"Oi, oi, guys, please don't destroy the merchendise." says Erza.

"But isn't it cute? Wendy you need more dresses." says Lucy.

"No I don't." says Wendy.

"You do!" says Lucy.

"I don't!" says Wendy while punching Lucy in the face.

"Ow! Wendy, that hurt!" says Lucy.

"Hey, stop fighting. You're gonna make a scene." says Erza.

"Sorry..." says Lucy and Wendy.

"Now, we'll split up. We'll meet back here in three hours, okay?" says Erza.

"Okay!" says Wendy and Lucy. The sisters then go their seperate ways.

Wendy P.O.V.

"Huh? How do I do this? I've never gona shopping on my own before..." says Wendy. She didn't realise she was walking in the ladies langerie section. "Uh... I'm screw-eh? Eh? H-h-h-ow did I end up here?!" shrieks Wendy.

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hm... it's been two hours... and I've already bought half the store." says Lucy while holding dozens and dozens of bags. "I'm glad everything was on sale." says Lucy. "I wonder how Wendy's doing?" says Lucy while laughing.

Erza P.O.V.

"Hnm... was it a good idea to leave them alone? Wendy might not know what to do and Lucy... oh god Lucy... she's gonna spend so much!" shouts Erza while resting her head on the table.

"M-maam? Your order?" asks the lady.

"Oh, right. Sorry, umm I'll just have coffee and a cheesecake." says Erza.

"Okay. Will that be it?" asks the waitress.

"Yes. Thank you." says Erza. The waitress then leaves. "Ugh... what did I do?" asks Erza. "Whatever. They'll be okay." says Erza.

Three hours later...

"Okay, so, are we all here?" asks Erza.

"Yup." says Lucy while carrying a dozen bags.

"Lucy, how much did that cost?" asks Erza.

"4,999.99 jewels. So close, huh?" asks Lucy.

"Well, it technically isn't over 5,000. So, good for you." says Erza. "Wendy?" asks Erza.

"I'm good." says Wendy. Wendy had only five bags.

"Okay, let's go home now." says Erza. Erza only had five bags aswell.

"Aye maam!" says Lucy and Wendy.

**Long time no update? I know. I'm sorry. I've been so freaking busy lately, it's so... ugh... I haven't slept in days! I'm trying to update my top 4 stories, which are: Family, I'm In The Band, Zombie Apocalypse and Ellaina. Ellaina is a Kuroshitsuji fic, if you know the anime Kuroshitsuji, I would like to ask you to please read it. Please review and I'd like to thank **KitoUsagiBianca **for helping me out with the last name. Scarvellia. I like it, thank you. If you guys have any other suggestions or if you guys would like to request something, I'll try to do it ASAP. Thanks guys, until the next chapter! Bye! ;)**


End file.
